Spartan-L'Cie 117
by senselessgrinder
Summary: Finding himself on new world with magic of all things was the least of John's worries. He was on a timer, fulfill his Focus and become crystal or fail and become Cie'th. Neither is a very bright outcome for John. So he'll find a way to defy his Focus and survive or die trying. But first, he has to make sure the mismatched group he's apart of doesn't rip itself apart.
1. Chapter 1

Halo X FF 13

"Greetings viewers I hope you enjoy reading this story"

MC 117 "I know your readers would like it if you continued with your story about me in the Naruto verse"

"I'll get to it… eventually"

"By the way I do not own any characters or products produced or advertised by the 'Final Fantasy' and 'Halo's respective franchises"

MC 117 "Also as before all stories are typed in favour of those familiar with the respective stories, changes will be made if only to describe OC's and or different areas, please enjoy"

…

The remnants of the "Forward unto Dawn" drifted through space silently. Its only occupants being a Spartan and his A.I companion.

"John wake up…, come on John wake up" Cortana yelled. John jerked awake by Cortana's yelling quickly brought his hand to his helmet. "Careful big guy, you hit your head hard, even for a Spartan" her voice was soft, yet filled with concern. John nodded absently, remaining still for a few moments to let the head ache pass.

Once the head ache mostly disappeared John looked around and noticed he was floating dangerously close to where the Dawn was sheared in half by the disrupted slip space portal. "Where are we" John asked, his voice gravely yet clear. Using thrusters in his suit he turned away from the opening in the Dawn and started to make his way through the deserted hallways of the Dawn, activating his magnetic boots once far enough in.

"Unknown, the area of space where in doesn't match up with any recorded star charts" she paused for a moment, "the only thing worth mentioning would be the fluctuations in the slip space portal before it collapsed" her voice sounded intrigued but was filled mostly with concern. John noticed this, but kept walking, noticing he was nearing an armoury he decided to make a quick stop.

"You make it sound like something more happened then us failing to get through the portal" John queried, John entered the armoury and quickly grabbed some standard gear. John equipped himself with a MA5B Assault rifle, one M6C Pistol, two frag grenades. Cortana made a sound of agreement.

"That's the thing John, we successfully entered the portal" Cortana voice was now mostly concern. John paused in his movement. John quickly thought Cortana's statement over. If they successfully entered where was the rest of the Dawn? John voiced his thoughts. "That's what I'm trying to figure out from the sensory data, I have a theory but I'm running the numbers again to make sure" she replied. John nodded and continued with his previous actions.

John grabbed an appropriate number of magazines and began making his way out of the armoury. He proceeded through the ship at prompts from Cortana, eventually coming to the cryopod bay. John began the start-up procedures for one of the pod's, ensuring it wouldn't fail halfway through operation. "Amazing" the sudden shout from Cortana nearly made John jump, nearly.

"Cortana what is it" John asked quickly. He knew there was no need to panic if Cortana sounded exited. John paused. On second thought John became increasingly worried.

"It's so improbable and unpredictable it should be impossible but it seems to have happened, the opportunities' available are countless with this information" Cortana began to ramble, so John slapped the side of his helmet. "Hmm what is it John I'm thinking" Cortana sounded annoyed from being interrupted.

"I would like to stay in the loop Cortana" John said. There were a few seconds of silence, accept for John's breathing.

"Oh right stuck in space" Cortana sounded faintly apologetic. "Anyway John what seems to have happened is that we entered the slip space portal, but during the travel a shift happened"

"What sort of shift" Asked John?

"You are aware that slip space portals are designed to open a hole or pathway into another dimension for a small period of time to travel long distances in our own" John nodded, "well we seemed to have shifted into another dimension during the jump, causing us to exit in a different dimension all together" John took this in and slowly came to realize one important fact.

"Cortana does that mean the UNSC possibly doesn't exist here" John asked quickly, a multitude of military and ONI protocol running through his mind. Sadly he found nothing to dictate his actions in a dimension different from his own.

"Possibly, yes. But who cares this is a massive scientific discovery, if we can find some way to safely shift between other dimensions and our own, we could increase or discover new resources, design new technologies, the informa…"

"Cortana" John spoke sharply cutting Cortana off. "All of that is irrelevant if we can't find a way back".

"True, sorry John, all this new information exited me" clearly thought John "well some of the long distance scanners still work so I'll give those a try. See if anything is near bye" John hummed an acknowledgment.

The ships suddenly jerking quickly put John on alert. "Cortana"? The question was apparent and Cortana wasted no time responding.

"An energy signature suddenly hit the ship… oh god John it's destroying the Dawn, get off the Dawn John" That's all John needed to know, he quickly dashed out of the cryo room making his way towards one of the remaining vehicle bays. John didn't know how but he could feel that whatever it was coming after him. John dashed through the bays broken doors and quickly spotted an intact pelican. Running up to it he had Cortana open the rear door. "Hurry John" Cortana voiced, panic clear.

John entered the pelican and quickly pulled Cortana's chip from his helmet and inserted it into the pelican's console. The pelican quickly buzzed to life and the start-up procedures began.

"How close is it" John spoke, voice calm and composed.

"Just outside the bay" Cortana yelled back. John ran to the back of the pelican and watched in awe as what appeared to be pure energy eating away at the Dawn.

"Return home child" a feminine voice whispered in his head. John didn't hesitate to ignore the voice and closed the ramp. He would think on the voice later

"How long left" he asked?

"Now" Yelled Cortana. The pelican blasted from its position, John only just grabbing hold onto a railing, securing himself. The energy seemed to realize there escape attempt and a tendril of energy lashed out gripping onto the pelican. "It's got a hold of the pelican" John looked up in time to see the tendril eat through the hull of the pelican right above him. Abandoning his position he jumped backwards further into the pelican just as the tendril ripped through his previous position.

John realizing the pelican was no longer viable moved to the cockpit and quickly pulled Cortana from the console, then inserting the chip back in his helmet. Just in time as a tendril shot through the cockpit opening wrapping around John waist and pulling him from the pelican.

"John" screamed Cortana. John struggled against the tendril but it was futile. He quickly pulled his combat knife free and stabbed at the tendril, but just like the Dawn was eaten away as it made contact. Dropping the now useless handle he reached for his assault rifle. Lining it up with the centre of the being he opened fire. The bullets suffered the same fate as the knife. Smaller tendril shot from the one holding John and wrapped around his weapon and sheared it in half. John dropped the remains of his weapon and reached for his side arm, but felt nothing. Looking down he noticed another smaller tendril having already pulled it away, absently noting the same was done with his grenades.

"John" Cortana's voice seemed resigned. John nodded in understanding, it seemed this is where he stopped, he quickly thought back through his life, being kidnapped then trained to be the best, the painful augmentations all to make him even better than the best, the numerous number of battles against insurrectionists and the covenant and finally saving the Earth. "We had a good run didn't we John"

"Don't worry we'll be fine" John said calmly. Cortana laughed softly as a tendril reached from the being towards John.

"Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep" she said quietly, just as the tendril touched John. Everything went black for both of them.

….

The goddess watched as the man not of her blood fell towards Cocoon. She smiled gently as she turned her sights to a small advanced data chip floating at her side.

"Will he help preserve the natural order or will he become its Harbinger, only time will tell". The goddess soon disappeared.

…

John could feel his head pounding, no not just his head, his entire body pounded, like he had been hit with a Gravity hammer wielded by a Brute Chieftain. He groaned as he got up, his armour lightly scraping against the metallic floor he was lying on. John noticing his different surrounding quickly analysed his situation. He was alive, he wasn't on any part of the Dawn and he had no idea where he was.

His surrounding seemed to be made of an alloy, which he didn't know but the appearance was ancient in sense. Not really understanding how he arrived he asked Cortana.

"Cortana where are we" when he got no immediate response, John quickly brushed his against the port he usually slotted her. It was empty. Okay now he didn't have Cortana, again. He thought silently on this. He needed information and the only way to get that was by moving to find civilization. He noticed he was near a ledge and walked towards deciding to get a feel for where he was. As he approached he started to hear a metallic groaning. Curious he walked a bit faster.

"What are they"? That sounded like a young male voice, though panic was clear.

"Cie'th. L'Cie who failed" replied a young female voice. John didn't understand the term's being used but he understood the underlying panic present. He quickly moved to the edge and looked down noticing two young humans that were quickly being surrounded by unknown creatures. The young male had silver hair with light blue eyes and wore clothing mainly coloured white and orange. The young girl seemed to be wearing something more primitive judging by the fur she was wearing. She had red orange hair in pigtails and light green eyes.

The young woman said some more things about failing but payed no attention to that preparing to jump down and protect the two. Before he could though he noticed a man wearing a biege trench coat running towards the pair. The man charged into the back of one of the unknowns pushing it out of the way and stumbling towards the two young teenagers. He hadn't noticed before but the two had pulled weapons from somewhere, "Lets even these odds" shouted the man wearing the trench coat.

Deciding now would be a good time as any, John jumped down just as the unknowns attacked. Now when a being weighing near one thousand pounds jumps and lands on something, especially if that something is organic in nature, well usually there's a mess.

…..

Snow could only scream when something big landed on the Cie'th in front of him. (He would vehemently deny later on that he ever screamed). When the thing stood up tall Snow could only look up in awe as the thing towered over him even at his own impressive six foot seven inches. The thing easily stood over seven foot and looked like it had the weight to match, it was coloured an olive green and the armour ran around its entire body leaving very little to be seen underneath. He watched awestruck as the thing lashed out with a right hook that took the head clean off a Cie'th standing nearby.

"Behind you" the thing yelled. Snow recovered his senses in time to react by ducking down narrowly avoiding having his own head taken off by one of the Cie'th. He retaliated with an uppercut that staggered it then finished it off by throwing a left and then a right punch.

"Thanks" called Snow, before he continued to attack other Cie'th. Snow finished of two more before he turned around in time to see the green giant front kick a Cie'th so hard it flew from him and over a staircase a few metres away before landing with a sickening crunch. "Who are you" snow asked. The thing spoke and it looked human… Just covered from head to toe in armour.

Hope and Vanille finished off their own enemies just in time to hear Snow ask his question. Hope collapsed onto his knees and took deep breaths to recover from the fatigue he felt. Vanille looked winded but not nearly as much as Hope. The armoured being stood up tall and looked towards them for a few seconds before looking back to Snow.

John thought for a few seconds if he should reveal his name, but decided against it. "I am Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117". Snow looked confused for a few seconds before nodding, and holding out his hand.

"Snow. Snow Villiers" Snow responded. John shook Snow's hand and nodded. Snow seemed to realize something before turning back to Hope and Vanille. "How did you get in here? You've gotta leave" he said sternly. Hope and Vanille looked a bit hesitant, before Vanille smiled sheepishly and laughed a little bit. Snow sighed before speaking again. "Okay listen. Find someplace safe to hide and keep quiet. Once I find Serah we'll all leave together". As he said this he started walking around the pair before stopping and looking over to John. "Keep them safe for me Spartan" he asked?

John nodded. Snow smiled and continued walking. Hope and Vanille seemed a bit hesitant to stay behind and were about to voice their displeasure before Snow spoke again. "Don't worry you'll be home in time for dinner" he said smiling before starting to run off.

Hope almost seemed angry "You…" but was cut off by Vanille.

"Wait" she called. Snow slowed to a stop but didn't turn around. John just watched this from the side, keeping an eye out for more hostiles while listening in. He needed information and if they could provide any, it would help. Vanille thought for a moment before asking "Who's Serah". Snow turned around and looked at her.

"My wife. Future wife that is" he said with some slight happiness. He turned forward again, "She's a Pulse L'Cie" this time his voice a sadder though accepting. John took in the name L'Cie, seeing as it was said as a title, but also noted the way he said Pulse. He wondered if this Pulse was a faction in this world.

"Oh no" Vanille said quietly, John being the only one who heard. She knows something he thought. He also noticed that the teenage male seemed to be getting angrier.

"She's here somewhere, along with that fal'Cie" snow continued. John noted fal'Cie and made the connection between L'Cie due to the similar names. "I've got to find her and set her free" Snow said this with conviction, before starting to run off.

Hope seemed to of had enough, "what's wrong with you" he yelled. Snow stopped again, "Why do you want to help a L'Cie" he stepped forward angrily, "they're the enemy". Snow turned around, he tried to answer but only got out a small breath not knowing how to answer that. He started to yell again "How can you save a L'Cie and not…" he seemed to get sadder, "And not", he was quiet now. "That's insane" he yelled suddenly. Stomping his foot like a child.

John noticed he didn't finish his sentence instead cutting off to yell again. Admittedly he was curious of Snow's reason as well. Snow scratched the back of his head, he laughed a little "Probably" he dropped his arm, "but I gotta do something right" he said? John could understand that, better doing something than nothing. He turned around and started to run again "I'll be back" he yelled.

Vanille stepped forward but stopped. Hope fell to his knees, "Should we wait around for him, and hitch a ride" she asked curiously.

Hope slammed his hands on the ground "I'd rather go to Pulse" he yelled. John realized, Pulse wasn't a faction but a place. So the enemy was a place and a people it seemed. Now all he needed was some clarity on fal'Cie and L'Cie. He also needed to know about local government and military and what their current technology level was. "Why is this happening to me" he asked sorrowfully? "When they found the fal'Cie the other day we were just visiting Bodhum" his voice rising again, "the army took us. Threw us on that train", John noticed the girl was looking guiltier with every word said. "And because of that guy. Mom is…"

John thought on what he just heard. It seemed the teenagers were from a place called Bodhum, and when they found this fal'Cie being or object, the military stepped in, then threw them on a train. John didn't like where his thoughts were taking him. This sounded similar to events in history where groups of people were transported then killed when they were discovered near the diseased or old artefacts considered heretical.

"Boy" John spoke up. Hope and Vanille jumped at his voice just remembering he was there. When they looked at him both there eye's widened. Hope couldn't believe how big he was, he outsized even some monsters he read about. Vanille was less reactive but more curious. He doesn't look like anything from Pulse I've seen before. I wonder if he's from Cocoon. "You said the military transported you, did they start killing people" he asked sternly. Hope flinched but quickly nodded. "Is the military nearby" he nodded again. John came to a conclusion. Anybody in the area that wasn't their own military was considered hostile to them, including himself, they needed to get out of the immediate area John thought.

John walked over to Hope, Hope flinched but froze when John got close. John reached down and grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him to his feet. "We need to move, the military isn't going to leave anybody alive if they can help it" John said bluntly. Vanille froze.

"Wait, what do you mean by they won't leave anyone live if they can help it" asked Vanille in panic, "Aren't they going to send us to Pulse".

John shook his head, "no they intend to kill and destroy everything, like it's an infection. Prevention before the cure" John said calmly and started to walk in the same direction as snow headed. Hope and Vanille hesitated but quickly followed him.

"We are we going to go mister" asked Vanille. John kept walking.

"Away from here" he said shortly. Vanille nodded and sped up to keep pace with John, Hope following soon after.

"Hey Hope" called Vanille.

"Yeah" he replied.

"At least this way you get your chance to ask him, because where going the same way" she said cheerily. Hope looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah I do".

"Hostiles ahead surrounding Villiers" said John. He quickly dashed forward. Hope and Vanille looked and indeed Snow was surrounded by Cie'th. One made to attack his back but John put early end to that idea, by punching it hard enough with his left hand to snap its head 180 degrees. The two quickly moved forward attacking the Cie'th standing outside the main group.

It took a few minutes for the group to clear the Cie'th out. It would have been faster mused John, if he hadn't been running around stopping the creatures from constantly blindsiding the other three. "Thanks for the help" said snow smiling, scratching the back of his head. "How did you know I was in trouble" he asked?

John looked at him "we didn't". Snow's smile dropped a little.

"Well lucky me then" he laughed lightly. He turned around and pointed towards a floating platform. "I've been using those platforms to get around the Vestige in hopes of finding Serah, no such luck yet" he said sadly. John nodded. Forward was forward to him.

…

"Serah" called lightning running to her younger sister's body. A quick check by Lightning revealed she was only unconscious. Lightning picked up Serah's body and turned around "Time to go. We have to leave before the army-"she said walking but was stopped by Sazh, "what". Sazh looked at the girls left arm seeing the brand.

"That's a Pulse brand" he said, "That girl's a L'Cie" he sounded resigned. Lightning looked a little suspicious.

"I already told you that" she said cautiously.

"Pulse L'Cie are enemies of Cocoon" Sazh said as he reached for his gun. Lightning realizing his thoughts moved away from him.

"So they should die" she accused. Sazh wanted the girl to understand.

"Listen" he said calmly, "if she fails her focus" he paused for a bit, "you know how that'll end" he asked?

"And killing her is a mercy" she snapped back, a hand touching her face, shocked her a little but quickly followed it back to her little sisters eyes. Serah looked happy to see Lightning.

"You came…" she said weakly. Lightning quickly kneeled to lay Serah back on the ground.

"Serah" yelled a voice. Both Lightning a Sazh looking to see Snow. Only Sazh payed attention to the two kid's and the green giant standing behind them. Once the platform was low enough Snow jumped the rest of the way and quickly ran to Serah's side and grabbing the hand she had reached out with. "Serah" he said gently this time.

"Is that… My hero" she asked weakly but happily? Snow nodded and rested his head on her hand. Lightning was glaring daggers at Snow due to his proximity to Serah.

Snow, Vanille and John walked over, lightning distracted by Snow didn't notice but Sazh did, he also noticed how despite John's size he made very little noise as he walked. Vanille gasped when she saw Serah, but once again was only noticed by John. "Let's get you outta here" Snow said.

"Hands off" Lightning snapped, "I'm taking her home".

"Sis I-"

'I'm not your sister" she cut in angrily, "You couldn't protect her. It's your fault she-"

"You can save us" Serah said a little louder, but still clearly weak.

"Serah" asked Lightning confused?

"You can save us" she said again. Lightning and the rest of the group looked confused. John was the only one not confused it wasn't his problem he needed to survive and escaping the area was equal to that for now. "Protect us all" Serah continued, "Save…" she paused slightly, "…Cocoon". Protect Cocoon John thought. John shook his head, he needed to think about this later. John moved past the group towards a door being blocked by a symbol. Sazh being the only one keeping an eye on the Spartan.

"Save Cocoon" lightning asked? "Serah? That was your Focus". John caught how Focus was said. Like it was very important. He wondered what it meant, something like a task.

"Anything, I'll do anything. Leave it to me- you'll see. I'll protect Cocoon! I'll save everyone!" Snow said quickly, a little panic in his voice.

"Somehow, I'll make things right" Lightning said gently.

Snow smiled" You just relax" he said.

Serah smiled brightly, "Thank you" she said, before a blue glow erupted from her, and she started to rise out of Lightning's arms.

"Serah" lightning said loudly, drawing John's attention, he turned around and stopped when he saw the young girl rising into the air. He watched transfixed as the girl slowly started to turn into crystal, with his augmented vision he could closely observe how it spread up her arms and legs slowly to her chest. Her arms raised up to her chest where she seemed to fall into a sort of prayer before she full turned to crystal. More crystal emerged from behind her creating a bed of crystal for het to lay on. A small light caught his attention, it fell into Snow's hand where it flashed before the light disappeared.

John was caught in the implication of a human turning to crystal, though it seemed someone was willing to voice his thoughts.

"Why is she turning to crystal" asked Vanille. Though known only to her, she was really asking how she completed her focus.

"L'Cie who fulfil their Focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life" Hope answered. John ran this through his head. Eternal life by being turned into crystal. It seemed so redundant to him, pointless.

"Just like the stories say" spoke Sazh.

"Serah… Sweet dreams" Snow said. This only seemed to anger Lightning though.

"Sweet dreams" she spat, pushing her way past Sazh, ignoring the 'hey' she got in return. She grabbed Snow's coat angrily, "she's not sleeping" she said, pain lacing her voice. To John it seemed logical. Science says, crystal is like any other rock, lifeless. "Serah's…" she breathed deeply, "She's-", she couldn't finish so she pushed Snow away.

Snow looked irritated" She's alive" he said, conviction filling his voice. John decided to tune the rest of the conversation out, he needed information not an emotional arena. So currently the only thing he's got right now is, something about fal'Cie, L'Cie, Pulse, Cocoon, Focus, and turning to crystal when said Focus is fulfilled. John shook his head. It was all useless right now without more information.

He was knocked from his thoughts when the entire building seemed to shake. "John being the only one remaining stable quickly dashed towards Hope and Vanille, his mind working of protocol. Protect first VIP's, then civilians.

After the shaking stopped, Vanille looked up surprised to see that the Spartan had covered both Hope and herself from falling debris. Her eyes widened in shock when a golden energy field seemed to spring up around him before disappearing. "Are you alright" he asked. Hope nodded and Vanille smiled.

"Perfect" Vanille cheered before standing up. She looked around noticing that both Snow and Lightning had covered Serah's crystallized form. Everyone else also seemed fine. The group turned when the previously barricaded door opened. John decided to keep moving and started walking towards the opening.

"Whoa, big and green, slow down where you going" called Sazh. Before noticing Snow and Lightning were going to. "Both of you as well". No one noticed John had kept walking. He walked through the long hallway, eventually leading to what appeared to be a main chamber. There appeared to be something set near the far wall but nothing else of note. He waited a few moments before hearing footsteps behind him. When he turned he was facing a short pink haired women.

Lightning stopped upon seeing John. Lightning vaguely remembering he was there the entire time. She nodded to him and nodded back in kind. "So this is… The fal'Cie".

John turned to see Hope and the rest of the group there. He turned back to face the object, now known as a fal'Cie. John was slightly underwhelmed. "Serah's a crystal now. You gave her a Focus and she did it. You got what you want. Now let her go" Snow yelled at the fal'Cie. John's danger sense flared and he readied himself.

Snow fell to his knees "Please. Turn her back!" he begged. He suddenly kneeled up straight and brought his hand to his chest, "I'll be your L'Cie instead" he yelled.

"Doesn't seem like it wants to talk" John mused aloud. Lightning scoffed.

"Obviously" she walked forward past Snow, "Like this thing gives a damn what we want" she yelled before charging forward and striking the fal'Cie. John resisted face palming at the woman's brashness. She fell back a bit breathless. "It's this things fault the Purge started, and it's people who are dying. Serah told us to save Cocoon. That means this thing need's to die" she yelled.

Suddenly the floor started glowing brightly, John quickly moved towards Hope and Vanille ready to protect them. Gears started spinning before on both sides of the fal'Cie gear like towers rose out of the ground, a flash of light beamed out from the centre of the fal'Cie blinding everyone but John, who's visor polarised to compensate. John watched as some sort of mechanical creature moved forward out of the now known shell and presented itself. It had one claw like armed with a crudely shaped crystal head.

John reached back and grabbed Hope's collar before he could run off. "Let me go, that's a fal'Cie it'll kill us" he yelled in fear.

"You'll be killed anyway going back that way" John said matter of fact like. Hope stopped struggling knowing it was true. "Now stay behind me" John said releasing Hope. He nodded in response and moved behind John. "You to girl".

Vanille looked over to the Spartan and nodded. Quickly moving behind John she looked out in time to see the fal'Cie lash out with one of the gear towers striking out at the group. Lightning jumped and rolled to safety, whereas Sazh ran out of the way. John quickly realizing Snow wouldn't have time to get up and move dashed forward, moving in front of Snow taking the blow for him.

To the groups surprise the Spartan only shifted slightly from the attack, having stopped it by grabbing the device. John's next, move surprised the entire group even more as he took a step back and ripped the device clean from the fal'Cie. The fal'Cie screamed in surprise and pain from the unorthodox attack, but was quickly shut up when its own device was then thrown like a spear straight at its head.

"What the hell" yelled Sazh? He had never seen someone do something like that in his life.

"Don't get distracted" John yelled, "Neutralise the other device". Lightning being the one with the most training, responded the quickest running forward and unleashing a combo on the remaining device, before flipping back, while shifting her sword into its gun mode and firing of a few shot's. A barrage of shot's from Sazh's own weapons ensured the devices destruction.

"I've got them, might as well use them" he said like it was obvious. "Just hope you don't mind an amateur". John nodded to snow and clenched his fists, Snow responded and clenched his own. The both ran forward, John due to his augmentations reached first, unleashing a devastating right hook capable of shattering cement and denting Titanium-A alloy straight into the fal'Cie's head, knocking the entire body of the fal'Cie back against the wall, and cracking it's head. The fal'Cie screeched in obvious agony.

Snow ignored the display of monstrous strength and attacked with his own combo upon reaching the fal'Cie, finishing up with his own right uppercut raising its head up. Right into a powerful drop kick from the Spartan effectively planting its head in the ground and denting the metallic flooring. John jumped back in time for Sazh to fire a barrage of shot's against the stunned fal'Cie as it lifted its face from the ground. Blinded by the barrage it never saw Lightning dashing forward, and only had enough time to glimpse her before she slashed powerfully across its head. The fal'Cie screeched again. The fal'Cie flailed its arm in an attempt to strike her, but missed when she was pulled away by the Spartan.

Vanille, was shocked at how quickly they were subduing Anima's physical form, but most of all shocked by the strength and power displayed by the Spartan. Power she had only seen produced by other L'Cie.

There was a flash of light and everyone soon discovered themselves floating in a new space, in front of the fal'Cie's true form. A series of tendrils shot from the fal'Cie restraining the group's limbs. Though lightning noted amusingly that John had three tendrils per limb. Soon more tendrils lashed out striking the group in different places. Snow was hit on his left forearm, Hope his right hand, Sazh the centre of his chest, Lightning was hit above her left breast and John was struck in the back of his head where his neural interface was implanted. Everyone quickly saw a vision of something rising out of the ground towards a planet in the sky before it ended.

John saw a different vision. A vision of fighting what was clearly flood, in what appeared to be an underground cavern. Two humans fighting beside him, one a brown haired male who wielded a strange set of dual blades and who appeared to be the crystalized girl he saw. They battled relentlessly before eventually succeeding. The vision ended.

…..

"Cliff hanger with obvious show of FF 13-2. Those who don't realize this get a mouldy cookie"

MC 117 "Yay my life is now being dictated by a magical tattoo"

Ulquiorra "Do not forget our story"

Orihime" yeah I want screen time" she pumps her hand in the air cute pout on her face.

I pate her on the head "That's nice"

Anyway thank yo for reading until the end, please review because that will let me know if people want me to continue or not. Seriously I noticed the sever lack of Halo x FF13 cross overs, its sorta sad. Anyway thank you and keep reading fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo X FF 13

Dont go crazy people. Just an Update to the chapter mostly small fixes.

...

"Hey there readers, sorry for taking so long. (What year is it now)? I was being lazy and never felt like getting around to typing this up, I finally finished this chapter. I will try to maintain a constant stream of updates, ranging anywhere between 1 week to 4.

MC 117 "Get on with it already"

Vanille "Chief's right the story won't write/type itself"

"Yeah, yeah"

"I do not own any characters or products produced or advertised by the 'Final Fantasy' and 'Halo's respective franchises"

Lightning "Senseless types his fictions in favour of those who already know the story, he will only describe OC's and relatively different environments"

…

It was a rare occurrence when John would wake up groggily. Years of training and war don't allow one time to sleep heavily, even when in your own home. John stood up slowly, debris that hand landed on him being pushed away with ease. Letting his mind and body energize itself. After a minute he finally looked around and observed his surroundings. He appeared to be in an ice field, spikes and what appeared to be waves all over the place. There were few place's that could be walked easily. But quickly forgoes that answer when he noticed the way the light was refracted. It's all crystal, John thought. John secondly noticed he appeared to be alone. Two easily walked paths went to his left and right respectively. The left quickly came to a bend where the path was obscured by solid crystal, and his right being a straight path up. The sound of voices and the yellow blips on his sensor spoke otherwise. John turned towards the sound. But saw nobody in his immediate vicinity.

A check of his sensors showed they were a couple dozen metres to his left, around the bend.

"We must have been separated from the others" Spoke a voice. Male, young adult. Analysed John.

"This place is like a maze, it's no surprise" Replied another male voice. John silently moved towards the voices. His footsteps were careful and placed. He approached the bend and carefully peeked around the edge.

Two men standing together. Both were armed with firearms, rifles to be more precise, though not in any design John had seen. They were obvious military from the fact they're wearing similar outfits. Either that or well-trained criminals. One was keeping an eye out and the other tapping away on what appeared to be a pad. "Got anything yet" the one guarding asked. A few more hard taps and the other groaned irritably.

"No I'm getting nothing" he replied. John designated them respectively, the guard as Unknown 1 (U1) and the other Unknown 2 (U2). "Thing must be faulty". U2 tucked the pad away in pouch he had attached to his waist and readied his weapon. He gestured forward. "Come on, we better keep moving, command said that this area's crawling with Cie'th".

They both began moving away from John, once far enough away he followed silently. U1 snorted. "Cie'th aren't the problem, half a clip and they go down. It's the L'Cie that are apparently hanging around that worry me" U1 said, worry filling his voice. John noticed U2 stand straighter, and despite not seeing it could easily imagine U2's hands tightening around his weapons grip. John could understand. He did it every time he prepared to fight elite's or brutes.

"That's what's got me beat" spoke U2, "apparently L'Cie look human, how can you tell them apart"? U1 looked over at his ally and shook his head.

"You didn't listen during briefing did you" U1 sighed. U2 shrugged his shoulders.

"Wasn't even there, I was checking my weapons, I've heard too many reports of men getting ripped apart by monsters because there weapon jammed from poor maintenance" U2 said. John agreed, one to many times had he picked up a dead marines weapon and found it jammed, from poor maintenance. U1 nodded his head in agreement.

"True, but you would have had a good thirty minutes to check them afterwards" U1 spoke and laughed quietly a little. "Anyway you can recognize L'Cie from a brand they have on their body, looks like a bunch of lines coming together at the middle. He explained. "Bedside's, I doubt we'll find anyone, the Cie'th or the L'Cie would've finished of any survivors before we could even find them ourselves, alive that is". John tensed a little not liking the conversations direction.

U2 replied, "Well I can understand wanting to be thorough, officially the purge succeeded, were just here as clean up". That statement turned the two from unknowns into hostiles. Not that they knew that.

John quickly checked his sensor to make sure no other hostiles were nearby and of his Mark VI for any malfunctions. Sighting nor reading any hostiles and the Mark VI being in good condition struck quickly and with lethal efficiency.

…..

U1 now H1 or Steve as he was known couldn't even react when he saw a pair of armoured hands grab his friend's (U2 now H2) head before the left hand pulled and the right pushed. He heard the sickening crack and could only step away in shock before seeing an armoured fist coated in fire heading towards him before everything went dark.

…..

John stood still for a full minute staring at his hand. If he wasn't wearing his helmet, you would've been able to see the slight opening of his mouth, the only sign of his shock.

John looked back on the short encounter. He had abandoned his hidden position in favor of surprising the two hostiles. He had moved behind U2, and broke his neck. By the time this had finished, U1 had already turned halfway towards him, and John decided to quickly finish him off. He remembered this next part with blinding clarity. John had cocked his right arm back, he could feel the muscles in his arm flexing in preparation. He clenched his hand making a fist. He threw his arm forward and then it happened. It felt like heat flowed from the back of his head through his body and to his hand, where his fist seemed to catch fire before striking the front of H1's helmet where a small explosion occurred causing the now dead soldier to fall backwards missing his head. The word Ravager whispered in his mind as it occurred

'There is no scientific explanation for what just happened' thought John. He recalled the feeling and felt heat pool at the back of his head, before he directed it to his still raised hand, where it once again caught fire, Fire Strike almost appearing with it in his mind. John stared at his hand, for another few seconds, before he moved it around, while maintaining the feeling he had.

"Commando" John whispered. John had no idea what happened next but he felt something in himself change. John analysed the feeling and realised he now instinctively knew things about this paradigm. John thrust his left hand out while splaying his fingers and called Ruin. And to his surprise a silvery grey ball of energy left his hand and struck a nearby crystal shattering it. John got the strange feeling he wasn't reaching the full potential for this Paradigm.

John lowered his hand and breathed deeply. While curious as to how he could implement these new abilities in battle. John was worried what had been changed about him to allow these abilities. Had he been genetically altered or were there new device's implanted into his body while he was unconscious. There were too many questions to be asked and no answers to them. John sighed. Multiple red blips showed on Johns sensors before he felt a sudden weight on his back.

John looked over his shoulder to see some kind of amphibian clawing and biting his armour. He ignored this in favour of the sudden rush of information downloaded into his head. First thing he noticed was that the creature was called a Bresha Bass. Next was the information he received on its weakness's. He took note of the fact that it was especially vulnerable to fire. With a quick thought he reached over his shoulder and grabbed one of its legs before pulling it over his shoulder before subconsciously igniting his hand and striking the creature once in the head.

It now hung limply, before John threw it aside. John wasn't surprised when five more of them appeared, one of them being red.

They surrounded him in a circle, one in front of him another to his left and right with another behind him, with the red one standing behind him to his left. He glanced at it quickly wanting to know about it, he once again wasn't surprised when he immediately knew it was called a blood fang bass. He also noted the same weakness's as the others.

John quickly moved forward kicking with his left leg the shin high creature (for himself anyway) in front of him away. He quickly brought his leg down and used it as a brace to bring his right leg up and around to kick the one that jumped at him from behind away. He noted he was capable of also igniting his leg as well. The Bresha Bass on his left decided to jump at him at the same time as the right one. John brought his leg down and pivoted around the Bass coming from his left, when he was behind it he grabbed its tail, and used it to club the one coming from his right, killing both of them on impact. He dropped the now dead bass and turned towards the Bloodfang just as it let out a call.

John knew it had called allies when two more blips showed on his sensor indicating they were behind him. John waved both of his hands behind him at the same time casting Ruin from both hands, just in time for the new Bass to land just before being struck and killed by Ruin. The Bloodfang jerked back in surprise when it saw its allies killed so easily. But it had no time to think as John stomped down on top of it.

John shook the gore of his foot before doing a quick scan of his surroundings. Seeing nothing, he moved towards the human bodies.

A quick pat down of the bodies revealed what appeared to be two electronic chips, 5 ammo clips for the rifles and a knife. John saw no use for the chips, but decided since he didn't know much of this world he would hold onto them. The knife was smaller than his standard combat knife, but would do as a replacement. A quick adjustment to his current knife sheath had it easy to pull, but at no risk of falling out.

The rifles were another story. Quickly giving the weapon a look over he was able to ascertain how the weapon basically worked. He would have to dismantle it later on, to get an overview of how it worked fully. Magnetically locking one of the rifles to his back he picked up the other and proceeded forward. His objective's… Find the small group he was with, and either failing to find them or finding them dead leave the area while avoiding conflict. If found leave the area while attempting to keep them alive.

He only paused when a larger group of Bresha bass then before landed in his path.

…

Lightning was not having a good day. First she finds out that Serah is engaged to the idiot Snow, second she finds out that Serah was a Pulse L'Cie AND didn't believe her. Third, she then finds out that a Pulse Fal'Cie was found in the vestige leading to her believing Serah was telling the truth. Then Psicom moves into Bohdum declaring that everyone sans Psicom and Guardian Corps will be purged for the safety of Cocoon. That was obviously a lie which led to what basically equalled to a small war in the Hanging Edge. Fourth, she gets Serah but she turns to crystal leading to her and the rest of her current group attacking the Fal'Cie Anima. Which ended in herself and the rest of her group getting branded, becoming L'Cie. Fifth... Don't even get her started.

Snow is stuck on the fact that he believes it's up to them to save Cocoon because Serah said so. Also the kid Hope is close to having a breakdown, the other one Vanille is annoyingly happy in a not so happy situation and Sazh is thankfully keeping his witty remarks to a minimum.

Of course everyone sans myself are worried for the other member who helped with Anima. Snow called him Spartan, Hope call's him Chief. Vanille told us he introduced himself as Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117. Obvious military. 'That's the only reason I'm not worried. He's a soldier, and a good one'. Thought lightning. Remembering the way he moved despite his size was smooth and lacked unnecessary movement, 'almost like a machine'. That thought slightly disconcerted Lightning. Is it a prototype of some sort, or a man in a suit?

"Hey soldier girl you in there" said Sazh waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped from her thoughts and scowled at Sazh getting him to back off.

"What is it now" Lightning asked? Irritation evident in her voice. Sazh raised his hands in front of himself protectively.

"Whoa calm down soldier, don't shoot the messenger, thought you would like to know we seem to have found where our friend landed" he said quickly. Lightning look past Sazh to where something heavy had obviously landed. If the crushed and pulverized crystal in the shape of a body was anything to go by. (He landed ahead of the group, so no bresha bass). Lighting walked past Sazh and over to where Snow was looking the crater over.

Snow glanced at her when Lightning stood next to him. He waved an arm out in front of him. "So you thinking what I'm thinking Lightning" he asked? She looked over the area taking note of the crushed crystal in the shape of foot prints leading further up.

"I'm thinking he moved ahead of us" Lighting stated coldly, before moving forward ignoring how the shattered crystal crunched under her feet. Vanille quickly ran from around the next bend waving both her hands above her head.

"Hey come over here quickly I think I know where he went" she called happily. Lightning walked quickly to where Vanille was, pausing once she walked around the corner, noting that Hope seemed to be dry retching of to the side. Snow and Sazh walked up as well and both whistled at what they saw.

"Wow" is all Snow could say. The scene in front of them was nothing short of carnage. There pathway was littered with what was easily identifiable as Bresha bass and the occasional blood fang. Most had what appeared to be crushed or mutilated bodies, some had holes in them which Lightning easily recognized as bullet wounds, and few had knife wounds that seemed to nearly cut them in two. Lightning didn't hesitate to walk through the carnage, not even flinching when she stepped in what appeared to be the remains of a flattened blood fang. Snow and Sazh followed after some slight hesitation. Lightning stopped only at the Bass that seemed to have bullet wounds, before stopping at two PSICOM soldiers which the others had missed due to being painted with gore. Lighting crouched down and after a few seconds grunted at the fact the bodies had already been looted.

"I think this guy got ahead of himself" Sazh said jokingly as he toed the headless body. Snow deadpanned at him, not nearly as amused at the sight of a headless body. "To soon" he asked? A gasp gave the idea that Vanille had also seen the bodies and the sounds of dry retching said the Hope had as well. "Come on you two nothing you need to see" Sazh said as he walked Vanille and Hope ahead.

"They were taken by surprise" Lightning said suddenly, drawing Snow's attention.

"How can you tell" he asked. She looked at him and sighed. Lightning had to remember he was part of a band of mercenaries that acted like heroes.

"The first clue is that the only signs of bullet damage is to the Bass around us, also every one that was shot was only shot once and in the head" she thought for a moment and continued. "That means these novice's here never got a shot off or there would be bullet damage to the walls around us". Snow looked around and could only agree. "They were killed before the Bass as well seeing as how they aren't lying on top of any remain or blood", Lightning proved this by rolling the bodies showing unblemished crystal below them.

"So they were attacked from behind, and whatever killed them was then attacked by the Bass" Snow theorized. Lighting blinked and looked at Snow in surprise. "What, you think I only know how to charge head-on", Lighting kept staring. "There are some monsters you just don't take head-on okay" Snow said bluntly. Lighting nodded slowly.

She looked back and answered his question. "Yes that's pretty much what happened, I'm surprised though that whatever or whoever was ambushed by this many managed to survive". And it was true, there were reports of skilled veterans being taken down by even small ambush's that were performed by weaker monsters.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to keep our guard up then, though I think it may have been Spartan who did this" Lighting raised an eyebrow while getting up, she already suspected it was the soldier but wanted to know Snow's reasoning.

"Why do you think that" she asked? He lifted his hand and pointed behind her. She turned around and understood why. There was a large imprint in the crystal shaped like a fist, the remains of a Bresha bass pressed into the indent. "Let's keep moving the others are probably waiting". Lightning said as she started to walk off. Snow followed.

"Finally decided to catch up did you" Sazh said jokingly. Snow smiled lightly at him, Lighting glared and moved ahead without a word. Vanille and Hope looked back and forth between the three adults before following after receiving a nod from Sazh. "Yeesh, can't take a joke can she" muttered Sazh. Snow pat him on the back, knocking him forward slightly.

"That's just how Lighting is, or that's what Sarah told me at least" Snow smiled, but it dimmed a little at the mention of Sarah. He continued walking ahead. Sazh looked after him for a bit and sighed.

"These kids got to many problems for being so young". Sazh sighed again, "And I'm too damn old" he spoke a little louder before walking after the group.

…

A few more run in's with the Bass in the area and a few more groups of hostiles, dangerous and unsupportive terrain of someone's Johns size and weight, he found himself in some ruins. A quick check around revealed that even what appeared to be fire was crystalized as well. John shook his head at that scientifically impossible fact. He was currently hidden behind some crystalized water on an overlooking edge, scanning over the hostiles in the area. Mostly soldiers and what appeared to be some Mechanical animals, John knew as Pantherons after the use of Libra and one large animal with a snarling face paced in front of a collapsed archway. "Libra" John whispered quietly, he received no new information except on the animal now known as the Alpha Behemoth. John took note of its weakness to fire and water, and resistance to… He breathed out… magic.

John looked at the Alpha Behemoth again, 'It could eat a Brute easily' John thought absently.

John shook his head mentally, he then noted the positions of each hostile and labelled them as he did so.

Five Wardens, Three Pantherons and 1 Behemoth in total. Two Wardens and three Pantherons patrolled a passage inside the ruins left to the collapsed archway, out of sight of the Behemoth and remaining Wardens. He labelled them as Hostile 1.

Three Wardens at the entrance of the ruins, one is pacing, appears to be attempting to communicate with another group by radio, other group unknown. Two stand guard on the left and right to ruin entrance while other uses radio. All three stand within sight range of Behemoth. John labelled them as Hostile 2.

The Behemoth is maintaining position by archway, can support either group when help is called for. Labelled Alpha.

'Even with my Augmentations there no easy way to beat that behemoth head on' John thought. 'The only weapon I have is the knife I picked up and the rifles I had ran out of ammo', he looked the area over and spotted nothing he could use. 'Seems I'll have to think as I work'. John swore he could hear Cortana's voice saying.

"_That's crazy John, but I like crazy"._

…...

"What the hell is going on out there, somebody respond" yelled a PSICOM Warden. He was pacing back and forth irritation clear in his voice and movement. Two other Wardens stood nearby looking and listening for anything out of the ordinary. There nerves visible through their rigid stances. After waiting a few seconds he sighed. "Command this is PSICOM 4.1(four one) reporting I've lost contact with teams one, two, three and five, orders over" he asked?

There was some static before "_Copy that 4.1, communications difficulties have been reported from other sector's due to interference from the crystals, attempt communication again in fifteen minutes and if there is still no response, report again and we will send reinforcements, over_" spoke back a monotone male voice.

The Warden sighed, "Roger that Command, over and out". The Warden breathed in before muttering, "fifteen minutes what could possibly happen". He didn't see the shadow growing around his feet.

…

The two Wardens guarding could only jump in shock when what appeared to be a green suit of Armor dropped on top of their squad leader, crushing him. They attempted to aim and fire there weapons, but there inexperience caused them to freeze up.

John saw their hesitation and struck quickly. He drew his looted knife as he covered the couple of meters between himself and the shocked Warden on his left and drove the knife into the front of the Wardens helmet and into his head, killing the man instantly. John yanked the knife free and quickly threw it at the last Warden as he finally got over his shock.

The last Warden managed to raise the gun to his waist but was struck in the chest by the knife piercing his heart as it sunk in to the hilt and pushing him backwards with enough force to knock him down. John was over the wounded Warden before he even fully hit the ground and grabbed the still embedded knife and willed the same heat from his head into the knife, igniting it and then forcing the knife up to the Wardens throat burning and cauterising the wound and also stopping the Wardens possible screams of pain. John withdrew the knife and quickly forced the knife into the downed Wardens head, killing him.

The multiple slamming thuds of approaching footsteps told John that Alpha was had seen him and begun to attack.

John pulled the knife from the Warden's body, spun around and managed to duck and roll under the Behemoth as it lunged at him. The behemoth landed on the first Wardens body crushing it as it slid to a stop. It turned around and saw John standing in front of it. It growled and swung its right clawed hand at him. John shuffled backwards avoiding the Behemoths clawed swing by a hairs breadth, and lunged just after it passed, driving the knife into its right eye. The Behemoth didn't even flinch before it swung its right hand again, back handing John away, his shield shattering and warning alarms going off telling him to find cover. The Alpha Behemoths computerized mind, idly noted that the being was very heavy.

John rolled backwards back onto his feet sliding to a stop and ran at the Behemoth. The Behemoth saw this and ran at John and lowered its head and as it got close drove its head up. John saw the obvious (to him) attack and stopped just as it raised its head, his shield recharging as he dodged. The dangerously sharp point rising past John harmlessly, leaving the Behemoth vulnerable. John drove the knife into the bottom of the Behemoths head. John quickly extracted the knife and duck rolled under a retaliatory swing from the right. He countered with a rising slash up the behemoths left side and a second slash coming back down. The Behemoth did a quick slam into John knocking him back once again shattering his shield and the Behemoth a chance to turn and claw at John again.

John brought his hands up and grabbed the oncoming claw sliding back from the force but maintaining his grip. John realizing that the Behemoth wasn't as strong as it appearance suggested, pulled it forward into a rising knee strike knocking its head up violently, 'more force then I intended'. A slight suspicion forming in Johns mind.

John seeing an opportunity jumped up and over the Behemoths head, landing on its back. The Behemoth quickly realizing the danger started shaking and bucking in attempt to dislodge John. Instead he held fast to the Behemoths horn and drove the knife down into the top of the Behemoths skull.

The Behemoths movements begun to slow down rapidly, its growl and snarls coming out as low distorted sounds and screeches until eventually it stopped completely. John pulled the knife free and felt the Behemoth collapse limply onto the ground. John raised the knife and kept it there for another few seconds, his shield snapping to life once again and then lowered the knife again and jumping from its back believing the Behemoth to be dead.

Inside the Behemoths head, the computer had finally reached full charge, _'Initializing Extermination Mode*"._

John heard the Behemoth move and jumped clear just in time to avoid being crushed by its hand. John turned around ready for another charge, but paused as he watched it stand on its hind legs. The Behemoth then reached up with its left hand and gripped the hollow curve of its horn. John watched lightly shocked as the Behemoth roared and pull its horn free as a large vicious sword.

…..

Lightning, Hope, Vanille and Sazh paused as they heard the roar. "Was it just me or did that sound familiar" queried Vanille. Lightning stiffened as Sazh and Hope shivered remembering a previous encounter.

"I think I know where big and green is" Sazh deadpanned. Lightning took of almost as soon as he finished. "Hey wait up soldier" Sazh yelled as he ran after Lightning. "Come on you two" he yelled back to Hope and Vanille.

The two looked at each other. Hope's hands squeezed together in nervousness before he started to run after the two adults. Vanille watched him go with a smile. Once he was out of sight Vanille smile turned into a frown. The entire time they had been moving through the now crystalized lake, they had seen evidence of the Spartans work. More Bresha bass and its variation, Cie'th and PSICOM personnel all killed in gruesome but efficient methods. Vanille could only think of a few L'Cie who possessed that sort of ability. None of them had it from the get go.

"Who are you Chief" she whispered to herself. She shook her head and ran off after the others.

…

John had little time to pause as the now bi-pedal Behemoth swung its new weapon at him in a vicious uppercut. John jumped backwards in time to avoid the potentially lethal uppercut, only to have to dodge to the side again as it swung back down, pulverising the ruins floor. Debris bouncing of his shields. The Behemoth swung its weapon in vicious arcs in an attempt to kill John, but failed as John would dodge each attack with speed and agility unexpected of his size.

'Can't get hit, my shielding won't even slow these attacks down'?

The Behemoth continued tirelessly, unhindered by fatigue. Little did it know that John was almost as tireless as it was? 'I can't let this continue' thought John, 'I need to attack'.

It was at this decision that that Lightning, Sazh, Vanille and Hope arrived.

"Holy sh..." Sazh nearly yelled, but stopped remembering there were kids. Lightning understood but didn't speak it.

"Looks like he could use some help" Vanille said happily. Before running forward.

"Hey… hey don't go over there, it's dangerous" called Sazh worriedly. Vanille ignored him.

Lightning scoffed lightly "this entire place is dangerous" she said before dashing forward. Hope looked reluctant but decided to follow Lightning. Sazh looked after them hand out. His hand dropped and he sighed miserably.

"Damn kids" he said quietly before running after them.

John dodged another swing from the Behemoth and found himself against a wall. He quickly looked left and right but found himself boxed in. "Damn" he muttered. The Behemoth almost seemed to smile, before lifting it's weapon again, now ready to swing. It never got the chance as a fireball slammed and exploded lightly on its face.

John quickly looked where it came from and saw the girl Vanille running towards him waving and smiling and not far behind her the rest of the group was there. He noted that Villiers was not with the group. Coming back to the moment he quickly made his way out of his previously boxed in position towards the group. Stopping in front of them, Vanille quickly looked him over.

"You're okay" asked Vanille kindly? John nodded in response. Lightning pulled her weapon free as did Sazh.

"No time for pleasantries" Lightning spoke loudly, "your friend's back". John turned around to see what Lightning had said was true.

"Scatter" he yelled. Everyone jumped away. John and lighting to one side each. Lightning landing on the right and John on the left. Hope, Sazh and Vanille jumped backwards, with Sazh in front with Vanille behind him and Hope just behind her.

"It's weak to fire" Vanille called out, receiving nods or grunts of acknowledgment, the group proceeded to attack. Hope, Vanille and Sazh peppered the Behemoth with ranged fire attacks drawing its attention to them before having it quickly pulled back as the chief rammed the back of its leg.

The Behemoth being lowered was unable to gain a respite as Lighting took this chance to attack its face directly heavy and fast slashes blinding it. The Behemoth roared and swung out catching lighting unprepared as she was flung backwards, a large gash going across her abdomen. John was there though and caught her easily. Pulling back to the other free, he placed her down next to them before rushing back into battle.

John had enough by this point and decided it was time to end it. Suddenly everything for John started to slow down as his adrenaline surged and his awareness increased. The nicknamed 'Spartan Time' occurring.

John watched as the Behemoth slashed at him in slow motion. Dodging easily to the left of the attack and slashing down with his knife. 'Ravager', the L'Cie mark reacting to John intentions coated the knife in wind easily slashing through the wrist of the Behemoth, the sword dropping from the now limp hand, John continued his attack moving closer and slashing horizontally at its knee, damaging the joint severely causing the Behemoth to fall backwards under its own weight.

John sheathed his knife and moved over to the Behemoths weapon the Spartan Time wearing off, as the Behemoth struggled to get back up, the extensive damage finally taking a toll on its systems.

John gripped the weapon with both hands heaving the Behemoth sized sword up like a gravity hammer, confirming John's suspicions. Whatever had happened to him, had also made him even stronger then he already was and most likely improved even more than that.

John shouldered the weapon and moved towards the downed Behemoth, not realizing the audience he had gained.

Sazh, Vanille and Hope could only watch stunned as the Spartan incapacitated the Alpha Behemoth with no effort, using nothing more than a military knife. They gawked when he picked up the Behemoths weapon with no visible strain. 'Who are you' all three thought.

John reached the Behemoths head, avoiding a quick bite attempt he lifted his new weapon over his head, 'Commando' he thought, not actively realizing he had shifted Paradigms he brought the weapon down pulverizing and finishing the Alpha Behemoth off. John turned around and moved towards the group, once arriving kneeling next to Lightning. Snapping the others out of their awe and into worry over her condition.

…..

John POV

Observing her wounds I could make an easy assessment. The woman wouldn't survive. 'It's a shame, she showed potential on the level of a Spartan' I thought. Ready to get up I was unprepared for the green light to wash over the woman's body. 'What's going on' I though rapidly. Looking around I tried to find a possible reason for the light, only to see the young girl holding her hand over the older woman, the same green light emanating from her hands.

"Cure" she said loudly, her eyes burning with determination to save the older woman's life. I looked back down to watch as torn and shredded flesh mend together flawlessly and clothing stitch itself back together. My mind couldn't currently comprehend what was happening so I compartmentalized what was happening for later analyzing and questioning.

I watched as the woman's ragged breathing became easy and her eyes flutter open. A scowl almost immediately came to her face.

….

'Damn it' thought Lightning, as she stood up quickly, grunting slightly from phantom pains. 'Can't believe I was caught like that'. Lightning looked around quickly only to see the others looking her over with relief and the Spartan standing near her. She raised an eyebrow at Sazh he simply pointed past the John. Lightning looked past the Spartan, 'what in Cocoon' she thought seeing the Alpha Behemoth laying defeated, its own weapon crushing its head.

She turned back to Sazh eyebrows pinched in confusion. "What happened" she asked, her tone clipped and straight to the point, basically saying 'answer me or else'. Sazh once again pointed at John.

"He happened" Sazh said completely serious, "handled it like and adult would a disobedient child".

Skepticism painted Lightning face. "Really" she said, skepticism poured from that single word.

"Really, he did" Said Vanille, wonder and awe making her voice just above a whisper. 'How is he so strong already' she thought. Lightning turned to Hope eyebrow raised. He looked startled suddenly having her attention on him, but could only nod in agreement. Lighting turned to the Spartan left hand on her hip and looking at him with suspicion in her eyes.

Lightning looked the Spartan over, taking note of his appearance. He stood over Snow easily and looked almost triple Snow's weight in the Armour. The visor reflected everything like a mirror 'no chance to look at his face, and makes a good intimidation factor' she thought idly. With nothing much to see then the armour he wore Lighting spoke up.

"Who are you" she asked sharply, expecting an answer.

John thought it over for a few seconds but stuck with protocol. "Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117 ma'am". His answer had Lightning narrow her eyes at John.

Lightning was about to speak again but was interrupted by Sazh, "look we all want to know who 'one man army' there is but can we do that when we're safe and not in the middle of a PSICOM extermination net" he spoke annoyed. Lightning was annoyed at being interrupted but could only agree with Sazh.

"He's right we need to move, now" John said bluntly. He turned around and moved over to the Behemoths remains before gripping and pulling the oversized weapon free, shocking and affirming the truth in Lightning's mind.

…..

"Watch o…" the unfortunate PSICOM Ranger was cut off as he was taken down by Lightning using her weapons gun form.

"It's the L'Cie" a PSICOM Executioner yelled before he was crushed courtesy of John's new weapon. The group mowed through the last group in the ruins. John and Lightning's experience and co-ordination proving to be an overwhelming factor with, Sazh, Vanille and Hope giving support with magic and healing.

The last Pantheron was taken down by Sazh, who breathed a sigh of relief, "that the last one" he asked? Lighting pushed forward following John who continued unhindered.

"Not for long" Lighting said over her shoulder. Sazh could only sigh again as he followed her and was trailed by Vanille and Hope.

The group came to staircase which lead to a large courtyard. Vanille could only look around in awe of all the crystallized fire, coloring the area a fiery orange, laughing in excitement occasionally.

"Hey, don't go too far" Lighting warned, Vanille turned around and smiled brightly.

"I want to look around" she said happily. Lighting could only sigh in exasperation. She looked over to John who seemed to be on constant guard, his weapon resting on his shoulder. 'At least I can rely on somebody'. John suddenly tensed and looked up, Lightning followed his gaze and saw what alerted John. (The Garuda Interceptor).

Realizing its target Lightning dashes forward while calling out Vanille's name, alerting Sazh and Hope to danger. Vanille turns around missing the Garudas appearance and is only saved when John's weapon fly's overhead taking the Garuda out of the air.

Vanille screams in fright and runs towards the now approaching group and is pulled by Sazh behind the group to safety (iffy). 'Libra' thinks John, getting the 'Garuda Interceptors' overview. "It's vulnerable to wind" John called out as the Garuda recovers from the sudden attack. The group makes a series of acknowledgment, before surrounding the Garuda. The Garuda makes an attack at Lighting but she dodges easily, countering with a slash causing the Garuda to back off only for Lighting to switch her weapon to gun form and fire of few rounds, pushing the Garuda back further. John used this time to retrieve his impromptu surface to air missile, and re-joined the battle just as Hope cast Aero at the Garuda and Vanille to use cure on Sazh who appeared to have taken a hit.

As john was retrieving his weapon Hope and Vanille were showering the Garuda with magic, Vanille with fire and hope with wind causing it to screech. Sazh unloaded a series of rounds into the body and wings looking to immobilize its flight, but the Garudas wings were proving tougher than expected. "Watch out Sazh" called Vanille, just as the Garuda swept a wing at Sazh hitting him and sending him back.

Sazh let out a grunt of pain as he hit the ground but breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the effect of cure. "Thanks Vanille" Sazh called.

"No problem" she replied cheerily.

"Concentrate" Lighting yelled as she switched to Ravager and unleashed some Thunder spells at the Garuda. John taking that as a cue attacked with some of his own Aero spells causing the Garuda to flinch back. "It's hurt attack now" Lightning yelled. Sazh, Vanille and Hope bombarded the Garuda with their respective magic's, while Lighting and John switched to commando. John sent Ruin at the Garuda while Lighting took a more direct approach and attacked the Garuda with her weapons sword form while dodging and weaving around her ally's attacks.

The Garuda suddenly turned around and flew away crashing through some crystals and ruins.

"It's charging up" Lighting yelled, as she ran after the Garuda.

"For what" Sazh breathed out as he ran. The group caught up with Garuda Just as it seemed to cast a spell making it glow a teal green colour.

"It's last moments" Lightning said coolly.

John unwilling to let it the battle get any further charged forward and jumped bringing himself in level with the Garuda before he brought his BAW (Big ass weapon) down on top of it slamming the Garuda into the ground. John landed before the dazed creature before yelling "ATTACK NOW". None hesitated as they unleashed everything they had against the Garuda pummelling it until with the sound of shattering glass the protective Barrier fell away. The Garuda screeched in pain before spinning throwing everyone away from it giving it enough time to take to the air again and rising far enough above the group to be out of range.

"Ma'am" John called. Lighting looked at John and saw him place his hand together in a cupped position. Understanding coursed through before she ran to John and stepped into his cupped hands.

John heaved and launched Lighting through the air, where she struck the Garuda in centre mass causing it to screech again before it started falling to the ground. Lighting pulled her sword free and jumped clear from the Garuda before it hit the ground bringing its end. Lighting bracing herself for landing was slightly relieved but also embarrassed when John caught her easily in his arms.

"Are you alright ma'am" John asked? Lightning be uncomfortable moved a bit letting John know she was capable of standing on her own.

"I'm fine, thank you" she replied hastily.

"Oi you two, we got a way out of here" Sazh called out. Lightning and John looked over and saw ship that could be used to get them out of there.

"Well aren't we lucky" Vanille said cheerily. Hope nodded in agreement.

…

"Finally Chapter 2 done"

Snow "took you long enough, at this rate I'm not going to get enough hero time"

Lighting "please like your ego needs any boosting"

Snow "aww sis that h…"

Lighting "I'M NOT YOUR SISTER"

"With that done thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read"

"Once again I apologize for taking so long"

"ALSO suggestions for John's Eidolon. I don't know if i want to give him something like Ifrit or make an OC Eidolon simply to suit John. Ideas please.

Update 1: Just some grammar corrections and additions to fix some sentences.

Update 2: more fixes.


End file.
